The present invention relates to a non-contact type processing apparatus and, in particular, to a heat source unit having a quite simple construction for, e.g. soldering an IC-chip on a printed circuit board and other high temperature processing of materials.
For soldering of IC-chips on a printed circuit board, for example, there has been used apparatus which employs laser beams or which employs electric soldering irons. However, the former not only necessitates an expensive optical system but also has the disadvantage of markedly low productivity due to the need to ensure spot irradiation by the laser beam onto each restricted requisite point of soldering. The latter has the shortcoming that it often produces an inadequate connection at the processed site caused by the flux, or contaminants adhering to the soldering iron tip, etc., so that it is necessary to remove the contaminants and to polish the soldering iron tip at frequent intervals. In particular, it has been necessary to change or replace the soldering iron tip in accordance with changes in the type and form of the IC-chip to be soldered, which is quite uneconomical.